


Капля смелости

by fandom_The_Magicians_2019, Yamanari_Tai



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magicians_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Magicians_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamanari_Tai/pseuds/Yamanari_Tai
Summary: Самые дерзкие и продуманные планы чаще всего разбиваются о неловкие случайности.





	Капля смелости

Адам глубоко вздохнул, пригладил на себе пиджак и постучал в дубовую дверь.

— Открыто! — проревел чей-то голос, перекрикивая мощный бас, и Адам вошёл в прихожую. Пара целующихся первокурсников шарахнулась от него, цепляясь друг за друга и глупо хихикая, и Адам невольно сжал пальцы на правом кармане пиджака.

Две мучительные недели, проведённые в школьной библиотеке, должны были, наконец, себя оправдать.

Вечеринка уже расплескалась на весь дом: на лестнице на второй этаж с энтузиазмом курили что-то тяжёлое и ароматное, а в гостиной студенты сбились в кучу на импровизированном танцполе. Элиот курил за стойкой, наблюдая за происходящим со своей фирменной улыбочкой, и Адам поспешно сглотнул, жадно облизнув его взглядом. Расстались они, конечно, хуже некуда, но Элиот не станет портить себе и окружающим вечеринку, да и тратить силы на то, чтобы выставить его вон. Адам готов был что угодно поставить, что терпения Элиота хватит на притворно благожелательную беседу и бокал маргариты.

А большего Адаму и не требовалось. И всё же, склянка с зельем жгла ему карман: скольких трудов стоило вывести конкретную формулу, приворотная магия оказалась настолько хитрой, что Адаму едва удалось совладать со всеми условиями. В конце концов, он вовсе не желал Элиота прикончить или свести с ума: всего-то хотел ещё раз его попробовать, завалить в постель без лишних возражений — ко взаимному удовольствию. Разве было в этом простом желании что-то дурное?

Элиот повернулся к нему, вскинув бровь, и улыбка на его губах стала отчётливо холоднее. Адам сделал вид, что не понимает намёков, и уселся напротив него, небрежно облокотившись о стойку.

— Адам, — от собственного имени тоже повеяло холодом, — какая неприятная неожиданность.

— Я слышал, у вас тут лучшие вечеринки, — небрежно отозвался Адам, игнорируя прямой укол, — и коктейли просто умопомрачительные. Не мог не удостовериться лично.

Несколько долгих мгновений они сидели, глядя друг другу прямо в глаза, окружённые музыкой и полупрозрачным дымом, а потом Элиот хмыкнул и придвинул к себе бутылку.

— Один коктейль, — промурлыкал он, колдуя над бокалами, — и ты выметаешься отсюда на своих двоих, пока тебя не вынесли ногами вперёд.

— Очарователен, как и всегда, — усмехнулся Адам, следя за его руками, и откупорил в кармане узкий флакон.  
Одна капля, и Элиот жить не сможет, пока не трахнет того, кого первым после приворота увидит. Или пока этот первый не выебет его самого. От этой мысли в паху у Адама сладко сжалось, и пришлось выдохнуть сквозь зубы, чтобы не выдать себя.

Элиот поставил оба бокала на серебряный поднос и приглашающе повёл пальцами.

— Наслаждайся.

— Планирую, — отозвался Адам, отпил из своего бокала и небрежно опустил его между колен. Густая тягучая капля зелья медленно сползла по стенке бокала вниз и бесследно растворилась в алкоголе.

— Эй, Элиот, — позвал кто-то; Элиот развернулся на голос, ответил со своим мягким смешком, и Адам, задержав дыхание, поменял бокалы местами.

Элиот ничего не заметил. Его пальцы, унизанные кольцами, скользнули по краю подноса, и Адам от волнения весь собрался, перебирая в голове вероятные реплики.

— Тост, — выпалил он наконец, поднимая бокал, — за взаимность чувств.

Элиот откровенно усмехнулся и склонил голову к плечу.

— Боюсь, у нас с тобой взаимна только неприязнь, но…

Какой-то взъерошенный пацан вдруг вывалился из танцующей толпы, втиснулся рядом с Адамом и, навалившись грудью на стойку, страдальчески выпалил:

— Элиот, ты мой спаситель!

И на глазах от души веселящегося Элиота и скованного ужасом Адама, пацан зажмурился и опрокинул приворотный коктейль в себя одним долгим протяжным глотком. Вернул бокал на поднос, потряс головой и открыл глаза.

Смотрел он теперь в упор на Элиота.

Адам выругался про себя так смачно, что зазвенело в ушах.

— Проваливай, — тихо посоветовал он парню, и тот неловко стушевался и резво убрался со стойки, снова влившись в толпу танцующих. Элиот хмыкнул, весело глядя ему вслед.

— Ну чисто невоспитанный щеночек, — в его голосе Адаму послышалась какая-то странная нежность, смешанная с весельем. — Мои коктейли сегодня пользуются популярностью — впрочем, как и всегда.

— Выпьём ещё? — с надеждой предложил Адам, придвигаясь ближе, но Элиот покачал головой.

— Один коктейль, дорогуша, уже забыл? На выход.

Когда Марго, ухмыляясь, выставила его за дверь, Адам выругался вслух и, выдернув из кармана злосчастную склянку, со всей силы запустил её подальше. Флакон треснул, встретившись с брусчаткой, а содержимое растеклось по ближайшим трещинкам.

Адам вздохнул, сунул руки в карманы и пошёл прочь, по широкой дуге обойдя густую лужицу и осколки стекла.

***

Как обычно, веселье закончилось вместе с Марго, которая определилась со своим выбором на этот вечер и утащила абсолютно не сопротивляющегося паренька в направлении спален. Элиот проследил за ними одобрительным взглядом и вдруг снова ощутил чужое внимание, неотрывно преследовавшее его весь вечер с тех пор, как удалось выставить надоедливого Адама. Когда народ немного рассосался, это внимание стало ощущаться сильнее- давило, как чей-то пристальный жадный взгляд, и Элиот, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям, осмотрел дом, небрежно прислонившись к стене.

Источником внезапно оказался Квентин, который сразу же отвёл взгляд, словно это могло его спрятать, и съехал поглубже в диван, пытаясь провалиться между подушками.

— Квентин, — нежно протянул Элиот, подходя и падая рядом, подпёр голову кулаком, разглядывая Кью, который отчётливо пытался не смотреть на него в ответ. — Тебя что, с одного бокала так накрыло?

— Я не пьян, — поспешно возразил Кью, комкая в пальцах угол пледа, — и вообще, у меня был плохой день, я просто…

— Кью, — мягко оборвал его Элиот, и Квентина словно закоротило: по щекам разлились пятна горячечного румянца, губы зашевелились, бормоча оправдания, и весь он напрягся, словно готовая лопнуть струна. Элиот слегка забеспокоился, взял Квентина за запястье и прижал пальцем тонкую венку — пульс у Кью зашкаливало, его бедное сердечко колотилось так, словно пыталось вырваться из груди.

Типичные признаки приворотного отравления.

Кто же та жаба, которая настолько захотела беднягу Кью? Приворотные зелья всегда находились по ту сторону морали, да и уважения тоже — насколько плохо надо о себе думать, чтобы прибегнуть к такому?

Кью под его взглядом отчётливо нервничал, даже попытался было сбежать, приподнявшись с дивана, но Элиот поймал его за локоть и усадил обратно, повернув к себе. Разные стадии приворота сейчас означали разные действия, необходимые для его снятия, так что Элиот мягко улыбнулся Квентину и аккуратно взял за подбородок, чтобы заглянуть в глаза.

Квентин сглотнул и порозовел ещё сильнее, рвано вздохнул — и вдруг качнулся вперёд. Прижался губами к губам Элиота отчаянно и так сладко, что Элиот ему тут же ответил, потянул к себе, раздвигая податливые губы языком, и Кью застонал ему в рот, цепляясь пальцами за плечи.

— Валите в спальню уже! — заулюлюкали из толпы, и Элиот очнулся, нехотя разорвав поцелуй. Квентин протестующе застонал и отчаянно вцепился в его рубашку. Элиот посмотрел на него неверяще, взъерошил мягкие волосы, и Кью поспешно подался к его руке. В штанах Кью уже было так твёрдо, что ширинка натянулась уверенной палаткой, и то, что Квентину было плевать на реакцию окружающих, говорило только об одном.

Сейчас ему поможет только секс, для остальных антидотов уже слишком поздно.

А ещё какая-то падла приворожила его на Элиота и сорвала ему всю долгую и скрупулезную игру под названием «склонить Квентина Колдвотера во грех». Впрочем, Кью сам сейчас выглядел ходячим грехом, честное слово, его дрожащие пальцы уже расстёгивали рубашку Элиота, а сам он практически влез Элиоту на колени, так близко смотрели его глаза, горящие честным здоровым желанием.

— А ну-ка пошли, — приказал Элиот, и Квентин послушно потянулся за ним, позволил схватить себя за руку и потащить наверх. Правда, на лестнице пришлось задержаться, потому что Кью вдруг прижался к Элиоту со спины, потёрся о него, горячо выдыхая в шею. Элиот прижал нахала к стенке, жадно целуя, запустил пальцы в волосы и держал, вылизывая податливый рот, пока Квентин не начал задыхаться от удовольствия и тереться пахом о его бедро. — Потерпи, детка, — прошептал Элиот ему на ухо, — скоро будет легче, иди за мной.

И Квентин пошёл, Элиот повёл его за руку в спальню, а закрыв за ними обоими дверь, прижал Кью к этой двери, облапал послушное горячее тело и чуть не взвыл от предвкушении. Квентин плавился под его руками, стонал так, что Элиот просто не мог остановиться. Оторвался он, уже стоя на коленях и расстегивая Квентину джинсы:

— Тебя приворожили, Кью, — объяснил мягко, борясь с тугими пуговицами, — приворожили на меня, и чтобы ты понимал, легче не станет, пока мы…

— Пока я тебя не трахну, — выпалил Кью, задыхаясь, и Элиот поднял на него заинтересованный взгляд. Квентин вспыхнул, кусая губы, и зашептал запально, — так хочу тебя, Элиот, невыносимо, обычно легче, но сейчас я с ума схожу, пожалуйста…

— Обычно легче? — усмехнулся Элиот, облизывая губы, сдернул джинсы Кью с его бёдер и сжал его напряженный член сквозь трусы. — Какой ты проказник, Кью, а я и не знал. Тебе должно быть стыдно, мой сладкий, что так долго прятал от меня такую большую и важную тайну. — Кью весь дрожал в его руках, едва не сполз по двери, но Элиот крепко взял его за бёдра и посмотрел снизу вверх в распахнутые глаза. — А теперь ты мой, Квентин Колдвотер.

Кью выглядел так, словно не верил своим ушам, так что Элиот для надёжности улыбнулся ему самой обворожительной своей улыбкой и взял у Квентина в рот. Тот взвыл, вцепившись Элиоту в плечи, начал скупить так сладко, что у Элиота всё внутри свело от предвкушения. И член у Квентина оказался чудо как хорош, воображение забуксовало, и Элиот резко отстранился, чтоб не кончить раньше времени, заставив Кью беспомощно застонать в попытке удержать его рот. Элиот улыбнулся ему так развратно, как только умел, поднялся с колен и развёл руки в стороны:

— Особое приглашение, Кью?

Квентин шагнул к нему, словно его протянули магнитом, и повалил их обоих на кровать. Навалился сверху, прижимаясь всем телом, целуя везде, куда дотягивался, и Элиот млел под этими поцелуями, жмурился, пока Квентин яростно сражался с мелкими пуговицами, вылизывая его шею и ключицы в вырезе рубашки. Решительный, смелый Кью, ему кажется не хватало только толчка, одной капли смелости, и вот он уже стаскивал с Элиота штаны, задыхаясь, такой красивый в своей страсти, что невозможно было смотреть. Элиот погладил его затылок под волосами, и Кью застонал так, словно никто его никогда не ласкал, и они снова начали целоваться, как сумасшедшие, рыча и жадничая — как давние любовники после разлуки, как распалённые молодожёны в первую брачную ночь.

Крышу снесло, кажется, им обоим.

Кью согнул Элиота под себя, схватив под коленом. Его пальцы шевельнулись в воздухе, приманивая смазку, и Элиот засмеялся бы осведомленности Кью, но ему было не до смеха. Квентин уже снова целовал его, хозяйничал языком во рту, и это было потрясающе, изумительно сладко, а потом Кью вошел в него, стиснув пальцы на бёдрах, и у Элиота в глазах помутилось от удовольствия.

— Элиот, — голос у Квентина был севший и хриплый, такой жаркий, что Элиота продрала дрожь, — ты такой красивый, хочу тебя, дай мне…

«Забирай всё», хотел сказать Элиот, но вместо этого заорал, выгибаясь под Кью, подаваясь навстречу его частым жадным толчкам. «Забирай без остатка».

Кью вскрикнул от неожиданности, когда Элиот взял его за плечи и заставил перекатиться, оседлал сверху, упёршись ладонями в грудь.

— А ты умеешь удивлять, — прошептал он в пылающее ухо и опустился на член всем весом, взвыл вместе с Квентином и начал двигаться, задыхаясь от его стонов и захлебываясь своими.

И закричал, не сдерживаясь, когда Кью сжал его член в ладони и начал дрочить в такт жестким толчкам, пока их обоих не швырнуло в оргазм, как в бездонную пропасть, накрыв жарким удовольствием с головой.

***

Лицо у Кью полыхало так отчаянно, что Элиот невольно улыбнулся.

— Поздно стесняться, Колдвотер, — пожурил он ласково, потянув Кью за прядку. — Не слезу теперь с тебя, так и знай.

Квентин пробурчал что-то невнятное и спрятался ему подмышку. Элиот обхватил его обеими руками и поцеловал в макушку.

***

Адам три недели не мог избавиться от злостной чесотки, а когда она вдруг прошла одним ясным днем, на кофейном столике у него в комнате обнаружился бокал маргариты и клочок бумаги со словом «спасибо».


End file.
